


Fur Babies

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, F/M, and cats, connor likes dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: "I like dogs.""And cats."





	Fur Babies

**Author's Note:**

> READ  
> MY   
> OTHER  
> STUFF   
> FIRST
> 
> I also really like football, luckily I also like the Lions.  
> But as a Wisconsinite, Go Packers and Fuck Da Bears  
> ^^^IF YOU GET THAT REFERENCE THEN WOWIE^^^

“Down the fifteen, ten, five, Touchdown, Lions!” You leaped up from your seat, cheering and pumping your fists in time with the other fans surrounding you at the Ford Field in Detroit. Air-horns sounded over the roaring of the very intoxicated crowd. 

“Suck it Bears!” You jeered as Connor beside you chuckled, enjoying the sight of you pumped up over the football game. 

“You keep rubbing it in, and they may give up completely.” He spoke with a hint of sarcasm, making you laugh. A glance at the scoreboard displayed an embarrassing score of 31-7 in favor of the Detroit Lions over the visiting Chicago Bears.

“Serves ‘em right!” You grinned as you sat down to continue watching the game. Only a few more minutes remained in the fourth quarter, basically ensuring the win for the home team. And win they did, with an additional field goal ensuring a 34-7 win.

“Gah, that was great!” You nudged Connor beside you as you strode down the street with him, hand in hand. 

“Yes, it was nice to have a proper day off. I am sure it has helped your stress levels significantly.” 

“You could say that.” You said absentmindedly, the cool September air fluttered past you, a nip in the air that you automatically knew to be the earliest onsets of winter. You drew your Detroit Lions hoodie closer to you.

“Cold?” Connor mused, eyeing your action up and down.

“A little, just the breeze.” You see him move to take off his jacket.

“Don’t even think about it big guy.” 

“Oh? But what if I insist?” He continued to take off the article of clothing.

“No.” You stated firmly, but he placed the jacket on your shoulders anyway. Grabbing the jacket you then quickly draped it over his head while laughing. 

“Sergeant!” He whined.

“That’s what you get for not following orders!” You teased.

“That is what makes me a deviant I suppose.” You could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke from behind the black jacket.

“Whatever, let’s just get back home. I want some apple cider.” You let the android put his jacket back on and continued alongside him. The silence was comfortable, not awkward in the least. 

Connor stopped in his tracks, a look of concern on his face with his LED flashing a bright yellow.

“Connor?” You asked and followed his line of sight. He was looking at a pile of discarded boxes. 

“What?” You questioned and your answer was given when one of the boxes moved to reveal a pure black cat. She looked malnourished, mangy, and overall miserable. 

“Aw, poor thing.” You mumbled when Connor strode forward, a hand out to the feline. You watched bewildered as the cat sniffed at his hand before letting out a pitiful mew and nuzzled at his outstretched palm. The android looked at you over his shoulder, a begging look on his features. A sympathetic smile overtook your lips as you gave a nod and crouched down next to your significant other. The cat mewed a quiet greeting to you, obviously looking for scraps. 

“Does Karma like cats?” The question catches you off guard, but you answer.

“She doesn’t hate them and chase after them if that’s what you mean. I dunno if she likes them. But..” You scratch the ear of the feline. 

“We can find out.” Connor turns to you, his eyes alight with joy. The android tentatively picks up the cat who mews at being lifted off the ground. Connor scratches at her head, eliciting a rumbling purr from her. 

“What are you going to name her?” You ask him. He looks up at you, eyes calculating and LED spinning yellow.

“Luck.” You burst out laughing, the giggles overtaking you. 

“Oh my  _ god-”  _ Connor stands proud and smiling, knowing you’d get a good kick out of the name.

“Alright- Let’s get Luck on home then.” You give a bright smile and pecked his cheek, falling into stride beside him.

“I hope Karma likes her.” You mumble as you swing open the door of your home. As you set foot in, Karma gets up from her dog bed to greet you. 

“Hey, girl! Hey!” You get down on your knees to greet the German Shepherd, and she licks at your face.

“Oh, kisses kisses kisses!” You coo while Connor slips off his shoes and closes the front door behind him. The android has the cat hidden in his jacket as he moves past you to sit on the couch. You continue to speak to your loyal companion.

“Hey girl, come here.” You lead Karma over to the couch, where Connor has Luck on his lap. The German Shepherd tenses and sniffs at the tired feline curiously then whines and licks at her matted fur. Luck mews at the wet tongue that awoke her and opens her eyes to see Karma backing away whining. 

“She knows Luck isn’t feeling well,” Connor says simply and you nod. 

“She probably needs a few good meals and a warm place to sleep. Whatcha’ say we head to Petco before work tomorrow?” 

“Sounds good, I will be sure to wake us up in time.” Karma lets out a long yawn causing a smile to pull at the corners of your mouth.

“You said it, girl, we should probably get to bed.”

“What shall we feed Luck?” 

“I think I have a tin of tuna in the cupboard.” You say absentmindedly as you stand to walk into your bedroom to change into sleepwear. Karma follows you, persistent to stay with her master. You slip out of your day clothes to put on much more comfy sweatpants and tee shirt. You wander into the bathroom to do your nightly routine, brushing your teeth, washing your face, and brushing your hair. 

You wander back into the bedroom, where Connor is slipping his own sleep shirt on. Luck is sat at his feet, looking up at him with golden eyes. 

“You have an admirer.” You muse, and the android hums while looking down at the feline. 

“That makes two of you.” He says while you chuckle. 

“C’mon, it’s nearly eleven. You nudge his side and slip under the covers of the bed with Connor following in soon after. You automatically snuggle up to him, a content sigh leaving your lips when he drapes an arm over your shoulder to bring you closer to his chest.

That’s when you felt two pairs of paws leap up onto the bed by your feet. They patter up, walking along your side like a bridge before plopping down right in front of your face. You glance up to see Connor looking down at you with amusement in his brown eyes.

“We’d better get her a cat bed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> REEEEEE  
> GIVE  
> ME  
> MORE  
> IDEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
